Forever in Love
by demoness of the light
Summary: Inuyasha has returned from the war in Vietnam with little money--and less hope. he had given up on love until he saw the creature in the cage Kagome, the woman that would change his life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Forever in Love  
  
1542 Japan in the early 40's  
  
The air held the heavy stillness of August, warning of a late summer storm. The kind of storm that leaves a simmering dampness over the land. Weather like that reminded Inuyasha of battlefields wet with blood, and sweat.  
A small slanted scar on his left cheek was another reminder. Along with the nightmares that still stole his sleep, and kept his Colt never far from his grip.  
As the sun melted away, Inuyasha rolled his shoulders along the rough wooded hut. His lean form straightened from the shadows of the alley, and took a step toward the street. Without crossing into the lamplight, he watched in darkness while the good folks of Tokyo, Japan filed into the church across the road. The A-frame building looked peaceful amid a town, and state primed to explode.  
But tonight, Inuyasha wasn't concerned about the town, or the state. The explosion would erupt between him, and a woman he hadn't seen in two months. Priestess Kikyo. She'd promised to marry him after a few moonlight kisses, though neither had spoken of love. He no longer believed in love anyway. He guessed she thought the marriage as a bargain, just as he did. Inuyasha wanted a family, and she wanted a man as wealthy as her father.  
He'd had no chance to tell her about his loss of funds, or how he was going to rebuild. The news of his poverty reached her before he could, and now the Kikyo gates were closed to him. He needed to explain how he would be back on his feet in a matter of weeks. She wouldn't see him, but he knew he wouldn't have long to wait, for Kikyo was predictable. She would attend church tonight. This time she'd talk to him. There would be no family or servants there barring the door. If she had ended their plans of marriage, after hearing of his sudden loss, she could tell him to his face. He deserved that, at least, if her belief in him was so shallow. He'd never tell her of the map, and the fortune of gold waiting for him if she refused to stand beside him now.  
Kiade, and her older sister, Kikyo, a traveling preacher—though tonight's bill seemed to belong more in a circus than in a revival. Some circuit from a mansion in Yokohama, planned to exhibit a wild woman who lived with the Demon Wolfs so long, he claimed even her soul was savage. Inuyasha had no doubt the benediction would ask for prayers, and money to save her. As he waited, a buggy rattled to a stop in the alley just behind him. Rough boards framed a cage in the wagon bed. A tiny figure could be seen between the slats' shadows. She was almost too small to be a full- grown woman, huddling in the center with her hands chained to a ring. She wore a filthy, ragged dress several sizes to big. Her dark black hair was almost invisible from the cage. Inuyasha could hardly tell dirt on her face from mud in her hair. He saw along her bare arms, were bruises or dirt. He wasn't sure, but he wanted to know.  
"Get back!" The crusty driver yelled. "You'll see her at the service." Inuyasha ignored the warning, and leaned toward the cage. There had been hundreds of accounts of kidnapping villagers, and their children. Most of the Men and Women didn't survive, but every few months' children would be ransomed in trade or brought back by a friendly tribe. Inuyasha had seen more than once, over the three years he'd been in Japan, who'd grown up Demon, and saw their rescue as a kidnapping from their tribe.  
The female demon atop the wagon waved a smooth hand, and shouted again, "She's crazy wild, and she'll kill you without blinking if she gets the chance." The female demon also known a Kagura lowered her voice when she saw that Inuyasha didn't cower away. "So step back Inuyasha." Her tone grew more conversational. "I was told to wait here by the alley until time for the meeting to start. Nobody's s'posed to notice her till then." Inuyasha folded his arms, and widened his stance as he glanced toward the street. No one looked in that direction of the alley. Most hurried to the church. Kagura climbed down and tide the dragons to the same railing Inuyasha had to make his mount. She pulled a bottle of red Sake, and took a long draw as she eyed the street to see if anyone besides Inuyasha witnessed.  
The evening shadows hid her actions from any passerby, but Kagura nodded toward Inuyasha before leaning over, and taking another drink. In that glance Inuyasha met his stare in the moonlight, and what he saw chilled the air. The man's eyes were tombstone gray, void of all kindness. Inuyasha had seen men in the war with hate-fevered eyes, and a few with a lust to kill reflected in their stare. But Inuyasha would bet his last 1000- dollar yen, that this man also known, as Naraku didn't hate, just didn't care about anything or anyone in life. Inuyasha didn't take his stare off the girl in the cage as he asked Kagura, "You the preacher talking about her tonight?" "Naw." Kagura rested with her fragile arms against the wagon. "I'm just ordered by Naraku to take her here, and there. The woman who turned her over to Naraku now works for him as a personal slave, and no family would claim this wild wench, so Naraku decided he would use her as a pawn to get money out of stupid people, disguised as a preacher. Can't say I blame him though--- anyone found living in the wolf demon tribes is better off dead." She took another drink. "She fights us like a wildcat, and we don't let her out, because last time she made a bow, and an arrow, and attack Naraku when he was beating her badly hurting him this wild one here. There just ain't no help 'in her." Kagura hit the slats of the wagon as if to keep back a wild animal. "She's a lot of trouble. I liked it better when he did his sorcery, and we got to kill demons, and humans. You can't believe how much fun it was to have some excitement, now I'm an alcoholic, because if I don't drink I'll leave my post, and not return till late at night." Kagura finished off, as she drank some more of the alcoholic beverage. "Course it don't pay like preaching does." Kagura drank the last of her Sake, and lifted the empty bottle, as she moved onto the boardwalk. "Get near her at your own risk. I'll be right back."  
Inuyasha glanced at the woman huddled like a wounded animal. She was probably insane, or acting in some sort of scam. Either way she'd fill the offering baskets. An open carriage, flanked by well-armed guards pulled in between Inuyasha, and the lamppost. In sharp contrast to the chained creature in the alley's shadows, a young woman dressed in white stepped from the carriage. She was tall, and walked like a queen. Her every movement spoke of breeding, and wealth. For a moment Inuyasha could only stare. Kikyo was a woman who expected the world to stop, and notice her entrance. Individually, none of her feature was outstanding but combined; they created an air about her. He hardly noticed her younger sister, and mother step out and flank her like twin generals. "Evening Kikyo." Inuyasha crossed in front of her, guessing she would be angry with him. But his pride wouldn't allow him to start with an apology. "I was hoping I'd find you here. We need to talk." One gloved hand pushed back a wayward strand of velvet black hair. Inuyasha had thought that she'd be upset about his sudden poverty, but he never thought she'd lose faith in him. All his promises to her would still some true; they'd just take a little longer. But she wouldn't look in his direction. She obviously thought that her denial of attention would be a punishment. Her younger sister Kiade was the only one who looked at him. "She doesn't wish to speak to you Inuyasha, so step aside. You no longer exist in her world." Inuyasha glanced at Kiade, and Kikyo's mother. "I need to talk to Kikyo alone for a moment." He tried to keep anger from his voice, as he turned back to Kikyo. "I need to explain." He thought to himself of how it would work even though he had barely enough to make it through the winter, he knew that they would make it if she would accept him for him, and not because he had money. "Nothing's changed." Kiade took a step forward. "You are wrong Lord Inuyasha. Everything has changed." "But we___"  
  
Kiade's anger snapped, sharpening her arguing stare, and the cruel glance that Kikyo had been giving him.  
"You are no longer engaged to my sister. So as a former Shogunate I  
assume you have enough manners to never bother my sister again." Inuyasha advanced.  
"I'll hear that from Her!" He was so pissed off that he didn't notice the soul collectors coming towards him with a few demons also as guards. Inuyasha suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot from his rib, to his stomach. He could feel the blood on his skin as it ran down the side of his waist. He had been stabbed in his right side rib.  
"We have nothing else to say to you tonight--- or ever."  
  
Inuyasha fell on his knees as he saw Kikyo leave. That bitch. I swear that one day someone will kill her for that attitude, and I hope she burns in hell. If I were her I would watch my back, because even with these guards someone I am close to could try, and kill me. Who needs her anyway. Love is for the weak. It's stupid, and I don't need it. Feh. I've had it with love. I don't want it, and I don't need it. To be nice, and to show to everyone else she was not a coldhearted bitch like her sister she waited until her mother, and sister were inside to return to Inuyasha and say, "My sister says that when you were rich that scar added character, but now that your poor it makes her sick to look at it even though it was to protect her. But to tell you the truth I think you still look handsome." She then made a snobby motion for them to hurry, and get him out of site before people became suspicious.  
The demons without permission started to beat him up while the service with the woman in the cage was about to begin! If he were to call out for help it would just be a waste of energy, and breath for no one would help him, heck most would help beat him up. He had to stop this. He couldn't let that poor innocent woman or child be taken through a crowd, and be known as a devil child. No not tonight.  
  
"You worthless piece of shit." One demon called kicking him in the ribs.  
  
"You little bitch. That's right get mad. You little baby." Another spoke.  
  
"How pathetic. Go ahead. Make my day just try to get up." The third demon said tempting Inuyasha to punch him.  
  
"Scream like a little girl you mother fucking, son of a bitch, want to be prostitute, bastard, and fucking son of a gun. I hope you burn in hell for the way you talked to lady Kiade."  
  
Then the demon spit on Inuyasha as they started beating him up with wood, metal, anything that they could find.  
  
The girl in the cage, going to be known as Kagome started to yell for them to stop through the bars. Kagura came back, and saw them beating up Inuyasha, so to see what Kagome could do she handed her the Sake bottle.  
  
Kagome broke the bottle into little fragments of glass, and found one she thought might pick the lock. She put her soft thin arm through the bar, and picks the lock, by hitting the lock over, and over again. When she finally opened her cage Kagura sits at the top of the wagon, carriage, or buggy. She jumped out carrying a piece of glass, and found that Kagura had some rope. Kagura was so drunk that she didn't care what Kagome did, so Kagome was given the rope, and she used the glass to cut the rope, and as she did the glass cut her fingers deeply. Kagome made arrows using the rope, glass, and some sticks she found at the nearby boardwalk. She quietly walked over to each demon, and took an arrow as she stabbed each one in the back. Inuyasha gratefully took her hand as Kagura jumped down from the carriage. She went up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "I knew it. Some demons like you get a taste of wild, and need it every once in a while. She'll give you a fight or two for what you take, but don't let anyone see her out of her cage or Naraku will have my head, and think I'm help `in the bitch. Her name is Kagome if you wanted to know." Kagome had slipped back into the cave for protection while they were whispering.  
I have no idea why I helped him. He seemed to be in love with Kikyo just like Lord Naraku. I hate how the tribe leader sold me. Koga had promised to take care of me, and they killed him for it, when he tried to stop them from taking me away. I really miss him. Kagura laughed as she called out, "Kagome. We have a heavy bidder. Come on... here kitty, kitty. Now, now don't tell me your thinking of that Koga demon again are you?" Kagome wiped away little shards of glass looking for another big piece to make the rest of her final arrow to shoot from her bow. Kagura opened the cage door; using sorcery she made Kagome lie down with her legs sort of open sort of closed for Inuyasha. "There you go my friend. Fuck her while you can, because this little bitch must want to be fucked, cause she helped you didn't she?" Kagura saw that Lord Naraku was coming. Hurry hide or I'll get in even bigger trouble.  
"Now my lovely Kikyo I ask you to help me kill this wild woman. She must be saved." Naraku sensed they were near his claimed woman, he told them it was time to go save that so- called wild woman. "Stop him! He has my property." Inuyasha took Kagome's fragile body in his arms, and ran with his Kimono top over Kagome like a blanket of warmth. Beyond the thin line of trees in the forest, in the deeper more maze like his brother waited for him at the mansion that he had. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to fall in love again after Sonya, his first wife. He felt that you love only once in life, why bother falling in love again. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree testing out his demon ability's. "Uh... do you think you could let me go Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped at a tree almost loosing balance making her scream. "How in hell did you know my fucking name, are you a fucking demon, or just raised by them, and now how to be one." By the looks of her just raised probably not able to even cook. Unlike our servant Kaoru, and Tsubame. His stare was cold as ice that it was, and her brown eyes stared at him with an utter hatred, yet thank you. The blood from the gash in his right stomach had blood dripping from it. Kagome gasped with shock at how badly his wound bleeding. "Your injured, but I guess that wouldn't be a surprise seeing as you used to be a former Shogunate." She sarcastically remarked. With his wound Inuyasha knew he would have to camp out in the forest tonight, but he wasn't sure if he'd live with this arrogant woman with him. She would probably kill in his sleep.  
"I was told your name Kagome. Well Kagome I know that it's a bad injury that's why I'm looking for that Ooyama village where my brother Miroku is a doctor." Kagome's heart sunk. "You mean that perve of a bastard... oh I swear I used to dread having to go, and see him. He would always feel me up like some bitch of his. I hope you die if your blood related."  
Inuyasha shook his head. Good thing I'm not really related to him. Or else she might actually kill me. The demon wolf tribe raised her so she's one to keep her word. He freefell down from the top of the tree to see Kagome had speed. She may not of been a demon wolf but it was possible that she could keep up. Her running was graceful as if she were jogging. Perhaps she was. Inuyasha's gash once again bothered him except this time with pain. He hadn't realized how much blood he'd lost. He had to get to his brother, and fast. Kagome returned to see Inuyasha unconscious, but full of a good calm sleep. Her lover's wolves had been looking for days for their other master. As long as they had one they were tamed. Kagome knew Ooyama village. That was the last place she saw her mother, or wolf mother before they were massacred.  
Kagome fought down her fear through every mile to Ooyama village. In the darkness before the stars appeared she was in Ooyama village. Of coarse she knew where his brother was. He was the only demon, or human doctor in a good weeks travel. She looked at the window in which she saw Sango, and Miroku fighting again. She threw a chair, a plate, and even some silverware. "Yep your home Inuyasha." Quickly Sango stopped yelling, and brushed her hair, as Miroku seemed to hide under his desk where his papers lay in a shuffled bunch. Kagome knocked on the door to see that Sango and Miroku acted like what Kagome had just seen through the window never happened. A happy couple that could be the worst of enemy's. She was invited in to wait, to see Inuyasha standing once again... 


	2. Brown eyes

Forever in Love  
  
Chapter 2; brown eyes  
  
Miroku had asked his wife Sango to get extra help, and of course patted her butt on the way out. Sango gave him a cold stare telling him to be serious, and not a perve at a time like this.  
Kagome was sitting by the fire cuddled up in Inuyasha's kimono top, to give her extra warmth. "No Sango! I will have no such thing. If she wants to be a wolf demon let her return to the wild. I heard about her, and you really shouldn't let her stay the night, and that is it." Shippo looked at his wife with one opened eye. "Come on Yuma. Surely you've heard of common courtesy." Sango turned back to Yuma, and smiled. "Well then. You need to fix her something to eat, and if you don't mind make her bath, besides Kikyo no longer even reacts to Inuyasha's name. I told you she was just playing him. Inuyasha was so stupid in thinking she loved him. She was just a two faced bitch." Shippo laughed under his breath. His wife sighed, and bowed to her friend, and master as she went, and prepared Kagome some food.  
  
Kagome had heard every word that they had said. Everyone said that she shouldn't be at a place she was a time. No one wants me. I knew it. The only one who actually made me feel wanted was Inuyasha. But he will never consider me. I'm just a common wolf girl, and he's a cocky, smart, handsome, and rich demon lord. Why would he want a girl like me?  
"Here you go. I hope you don't waste it like most of the other demon girls we've had prior to. Hm? I think I've seen you before?" Kagome looked at the tray that was set in front of her. It was the same meal that she had always gotten after she had her shots. The only difference was that there was flat soda. Something she had wanted after she and her tribe had it for the very first time. Yuma left the room, and Kagome looked at the silverware on her plate. A knife, spoon, and fork. She grabbed the knife just to feel a sense of protection.  
"Kagome? You must really like that knife." Sango said with a giggle. " Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but you wouldn't mind helping us with Inuyasha would you? He won't stay still." Kagome had a shocked look in her dark brown eyes. She got up, and saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. "Sango? I think I'll take that bath." She ran up the stairs, and when she saw the bathroom her eyes dazzled with admiration.  
  
Inuyasha tossed, and turned, and the more Miroku tried to hold him down the more his demon blood transformed him. "Ugh-Yah! Grrrrrrrrrr Grrrrrr" Kagome rubbed the towel through her thick black hair. She looked to see the new leader of the wolf demon tribe her cousin Sota. He walked up to her, her blue robe that left a shimmering like shine that gave her brown eyes a sudden kindness. "You need to return in 8 months. If you do not I will kill those closest to you. I am only doing this because the tribe wants you back understand. Goodbye wench, and if I do have to come after you, you will wish Koga was there to protect you from me." Kagome shivered as he left the room through the window with the curtains commencing his wind from his feet. She saw the dress that was set on the bed prior to her bath. It was purple velvet with black symbols like Sesshomaru's clothing. She knew if she were to help with Inuyasha she would need something a little more on the messy side. She looked in the closet for another set of clothing that fit the occasion. She found a white robe that could easily be washed if were made dirty. Miroku washed Inuyasha's cut with some alcohol, and ointment. Just to stop Inuyasha's transformation he had to knock out his own brother. Although Miroku didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.  
  
Miroku took his needle, and asked Sango to put the thread threw. Sango was quite serious unlike Miroku. Kagome entered the Perve's office, and sat down in a chair, as a small drop of water hit the floor from her hair. She noticed a book on Miroku's desk through all his scattered papers. "Ah!!! Miroku Sama! Now is not the time for that, your own brother is near death. Ah!!! And you blame it on a demon? Miroku Sama I am going to have to leave, and ask Kagome to come, and help you. Uh... even though he's unconscious that doesn't mean you can make her do stupid things to him, she's not stupid." Sango thrust open the door, and they slammed with an utter clash. "Kagome please go help Miroku." She told her with an eyebrow twitching, and blood all over her face. Kagome nodded. For the first time in a while she had been Asked to help, and not be helped. When she entered the room, she noticed that Miroku's hands were covered in blood. She gasped at all the blood-covered clothing. Miroku took the needle and plucked a piece of flesh, as the knot at the end held it in place. He took it side to side, then stopped and looked over to the horrified Kagome. Her eyes were both frightened, and worried to death. He signed for her to come over, and handed her the needle. Kagome screamed from disgust, and anguish. Then Miroku took her hand, steadied it, laid one of her hands on Inuyasha's breathing chest soaked with sweat, and dried blood, and one on the gash on Inuyasha's right side near his rib as he helped her weaved it in, and out. Soon Kagome got the hang of it, and didn't even notice the blood spilling out onto her hands, and clothes. She only wanted to see his face with that worry, yet happy expression from when she had looked deeply into his heart, as he tried to work things out with Kikyo, but to no prevail.  
  
Even in Inuyasha's sudden unconsciousness he could sense Kagome, and with that thought he imagined what she might be doing. He was surrounded by black, and all he could see was the small image of her hand on his chest, and the hand sowing up the gash in his side. He also remembered her Brown Eyes. The kindness with in them, and how she had compassion even though people hated her.  
That stupid wench. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Her beautiful hair, her loving eyes, her hand on my chest. What is she doing? I have to wake up, and it needs to be soon!  
  
_______________  
  
Three more hours pass, and everyone fell asleep except for Miroku. He couldn't sleep without Sango by his side, so he called for his wife to at least be given a chance to see her no matter how it was, weather it was angry, or innocent, but he knew he would be one lucky son of a bitch if she was innocent.  
  
Kagome had been dreaming of her life with Koga when she came back to the real world. She tiptoed passed the thankful Miroku, and innocent, but still infuriated Sango, to the room where Inuyasha lay in a bed of warn fur, and silk pillows. The fur was soft on the outside, and warm beneath it. His brown hair was spread over two pillows, and his hand was twitching from the pain. Sweat stroked the side of his face, as Kagome went to his side. He looked more peaceful asleep then when awake, for when he was awake he always looked angry, but what could she expect. He was a former Shogunate.  
Carefully she swept the brown hair from his forehead. She felt sad that he was dying, for he must have been a loyal man with hopes and dreams. Kagome wondered why the woman back in Tokyo turned her face away, and let her little sister order demons to beat him up. If Kagome could have had him she would of never turned away. She moved away his bangs showing his forehead, knowing she would never have a man look at her the way lord Inuyasha looked at priestess Kikyo. Kagome blinked back a tear. She knew what she was. She'd heard it in more than one language.  
"Trash!"  
  
"You'll never amount to anything."  
  
"You're a disgrace to the wolf demon tribe."  
  
"Throwaway!"  
  
"She's not worth my last penny."  
  
"She should just live on her own with something or maybe one of her own kind, and you don't belong with demons, half-breeds, of humans, cause your not worth anything to either."  
  
Yes... Kagome remembered every word of it, and she remembered the little wolf demon village that took her in; Koga's village. Her only friend, in the world she was living in. Kagome couldn't hold back tears much longer. A small warm tear fell on Inuyasha taking him out of the darkness, and seeing the image of Kagome crying while resting on his chest. Inuyasha was breathing more easily, and didn't feel like he was running through nothing with no escape. Kagome wiped away her tears with her arm. She had taken another bath before going into the room with Inuyasha.  
She pulled back the covers and slipped in beside him. No one would notice if she lay by Inuyasha, for he was much bigger than her. For a few hours she could pretend she had someone watching over her, valuing her, and caring for her as she slept. The heat of his body took away the chill of the night. She lay an inch away, not touching, but just enough to feel his breath on her cheek. Kagome pondered on a plan as his breath became closer to her body. She looked at herself, and she was lying on his chest while he calmly slept. She would stay there with him till dawn then disappear, and that was all she could think of before falling asleep.  
Inuyasha's body felt like it was moving, but it was not; only shaking. A need to protect, to shelter, to hold reacted in his dreams as strongly, as reality. Ignoring the pain in his side he moved his arm over her, curling her into the protective length of his lean body as he pulled her close. In his mind he thought her near-ness might be healing his wounds, but called it stupid after a while. When the light of first dawn hit them from the window of the mansion Kagome stretched half asleep, and half awake. Inuyasha woke to see Kagome cuddled in his arms with her brown eyes staring straight at him as though what he did was an insult, and that he might strike her at any moment.  
  
"Good Morning wench of which entered my bed without my permission, and thinks I will forgive her sorry life. Anyways since you think you may share a bed with me in which you cannot; how did you sleep?" Kagome had been half asleep and was now wide-awake.  
  
"Uh! I stitched that gash in your side, and just so you know I helped get you here. If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now, cause I have a tribe to return to. I will be with 'in 8 months, so you don't need to worry about me staying any longer."  
  
"Fine! Does it look like I care?" Inuyasha advanced like he had did in Tokyo.  
  
"I really don't care if you do, but you were the one who allowed me to stay with you. I could have run off if I hadn't noticed you watching how far I went! Uh! Your so impossible." She urged as a stressed out comment.  
  
"I'm impossible?!" He sat up as blood started to leak through his bandages. "It's more like your impossible! You can't even cook!"  
  
Kagome tried to hold in slapping him, but she would have if she hadn't noticed the blood. "I can to cook! Don't make me...? Ah! It's almost past dawn, my plan! Uh! Now I have to wait until tomorrow." Kagome sighed, as Sango walked down the stairs with a sleepy Miroku behind her.  
  
Sango looked at the two yelling from just a few inches over the covers. Kagome in the same bed as Inuyasha? How did that happen? I can understand checking on him while he's asleep, and thinking he's mega hot, but I know she wouldn't sleep in the same bed with him, because Koga would...oh I forgot. He died, and she always needed that sense of protection from a man. How could I of forgotten? I can't believe she went to Inuyasha. Well if I were her; I would to. I bet when she sees him in battle that she will never want to go back to her tribe. I wouldn't, but I have the love of my life even though he's a perve he's a lot nicer, and can be serious, like he was when he was showing Kagome how to put in stitches. Yes he can be the love of any woman's life if he really wanted to. I'm sure Inuyasha will be Kagome's love of her life. I can see them together, not like I couldn't see Kikyo and him. To me I thought that they would never had made it through a month, but there; I was wrong, but at the same time right in saying they were a bad couple.  
  
"Your just a stupid, childish, and look to much like Kikyo for me! I don't think they want you back, I think Naraku is bribing them to get you back so he can reclaim you. Did you ever think of that? Of course not because you're to full of yourself in thinking your needed, or that they want you back to realize they might trade you back anyway. That's why I took you away from them in the first place! Have some common sense!"  
  
Kagome was near tears. Could what he be saying be true. Would they really just sell her back to him like some animal? A tear rolled down her face. Inuyasha had looked away.  
  
"Huh? No crying! I hate crying!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do? Laugh, say that your wrong, and that they would never do that to me, or just sit there in total shock while you treat me like trash."  
  
Sango knocked on the door knowing Kagome's feelings were hurt by her cracking voice.  
  
"Kagome come with me out of the hateful aura. It's too strong for anyone other than you, me, and maybe Miroku. Inuyasha I hope your happy. Her lover Died, not just rejected to see her anymore, died for her, and if your that hateful to her cousin Sota's tribe than you should spend one day with them like me, and Miroku did last summer checking the nearest tribes for illnesses."  
  
She slammed the door behind her, as Yuma tiptoed into the room to see Inuyasha mumbling under his breath.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Yuma perked up and saw his bare chest, and that his wound was almost completely healed. She didn't even hear the tray dropping from her hands as she thought to herself to resist, because she was a married wife, but she really hadn't had a good time in ages.  
  
"My lord. You look quite handsome sick, might you stay with us always when you're sick?"  
  
Inuyasha made a freaked out face as he felt like she would start chasing him trying to kiss him like she did the last time she saw him without his shirt on.  
  
"Ah! Shippo! Get up here right now!"  
  
Shippo burst out laughing as he saw his wife covering Inuyasha's mouth as Inuyasha struggle to break free. He calmly took his wife by her waist, and conked her on the head with a giant hammer leaving a big bump the size of M.R.  
  
Miroku was already sitting at the table in the kitchen of the mansion sipping on green tea until he read a line in the paper about his brother, and wife Sango...  
  
-------------  
  
POVS ( point of views )  
  
Demoness of the Light- Well reader how do you like it? ________. I really hope you approved of it. I decided to make it a little exciting to put some comedy, but it may not be funny for you, so it's opinionated.  
  
Reader 1305- It was okay, but what the hey. If I don't finish a story than I can't really say I don't like it cans I?  
  
Kikyohateher- well I have to say that I don't like the fact Kagome's a slave, but it was really great. Really neat.  
  
Inudogboy- well I thought that it was on the flip side. I want to see what the character's thought about them.  
  
Inu- What? Me?  
  
Demoness of the Light- a little to big on your ego aren't you Inuyasha. No one else's font is that big. So Inuyasha what do you think of your character in my story.  
  
Inuyasha- well he's a former Shogunate in which I thought that was pretty cool. He's not with Kikyo, and that's a relief. He's a demon lord, and he owns this mysterious map we haven't heard about for a while. What's up with that.  
  
Demoness of the light blushes furiously, and shrugs her shoulders, as sweat run down the side of her face.  
  
Inuyasha- well then. I hope you inform us some more on the map I have in this story.  
  
Kagome- you oughta be arrested. Sorry didn't mean to startle everyone. I thought that I was me. No matter how different my life style was I still acted like me, and so did that cocky demon over there.  
  
Inuyasha- I am not cocky! Why do you always say that. I don't always call you a klutz, or airhead like you are sometimes.  
  
Kagome- No, but when I act that way at that second you do.  
  
Miroku- I like my part a lot. I'm married to Sango, and I live in a mansion. I don't think I should be a doctor though. All that gross blood, and fat that I have to look at, and the pain, and oh...." Miroku shivers. 


	3. Sango and continuing of chapter 2

Sango- you're grossed out? What about me? I have to be married to you, and in the story I say I couldn't be happier. I think there's a fragment revise button here somewhere.  
  
Sango searches on Demoness of the Light's computer for the fragment revise button.  
  
Demoness of the Light- Well to end the delay, and Sango's searching on my computer, and would you stop doing that? Go play with Miroku or something. Sheesh. Inuyasha, and Kagome all your answers will soon come to a close. When I give you the next part of this chapter.  
  
"What? Late last night at approximately 11:30 pm lord Inuyasha kidnapped the wild woman from the church. Investigators are searching for him, as a council of 4 decides his fate for this crime. The council members are lord Sesshomaru, lady Kaguya, master Kenshin, and Lady Misou." Miroku continued to read the article.  
  
"It is said that she will kill anyone if she gets the chance. We are hoping that with escape that she did not already kill lord Inuyasha, and investigators are making the statement that if anyone was found with her, or helping her illegally that they will be stabbed by sword, by each council member, and quietly assassinated.  
Article by: Yahiko Hime  
  
Miroku set the paper down, as he looked into the kitchen at Kiya, Sango, and Kagome. Is it kagome their after? I'm not sure, but Kagome did come home with glass cuts on her fingers, and she does seem frightened of everyone. I wonder.  
  
"Sango. Stop cooking that horrible food, and read this article."  
  
Sango flinched.  
  
"Well if it's so horrible why don't you fix it yourself?! And another thing Miroku you need to do the laundry, dishes, and the weeds in the backyard."  
  
Miroku nodded even though he wanted to complain, but he knew that after she read the article she would forget, or at least he hoped.  
  
"Late last night at approximately 11:30 pm lord Inuyasha kidnapped the wild woman from the church. Investigators are searching for him, as a council of 4 decides his fate for this crime. The council members are lord Sesshomaru, lady Chii, master Kurama, and Lady Misou. It is said that she will kill anyone if she gets the chance. We are hoping that with escape that she did not already kill lord Inuyasha, and investigators are making the statement that if anyone was found with her, or helping her illegally that they will be stabbed by sword, by each council member, and quietly assassinated.  
Article by: Yahiko Hime  
  
Sango's eyes were full of shock. She couldn't believe Inuyasha did such a kind thing for her, and that's why he said to Kagome, I don't think they Want you back; I think Naraku is bribing them to get you back so he can reclaim you. Did you ever think of that? Of course not because you're to full of yourself in thinking your needed, or that they want you back to realize they might trade you back anyway. That's why I took you away from them in the first place! Have some common sense!" Yes that had to be the reason, but why her? Didn't he want to be with Kikyo? What happened to her? Did Kikyo die? Sango was more curious than usual.  
  
Kiya turned, and looked at Kagome as she took eggs from out of the cooler that they had.  
  
Kagome had already made something that looked great, but no one except her and Koga knew how to make. She had tofu in stringed noodles, and sweet barbequed chicken mixed in with it.  
  
Kiya noticed that eggs were not needed, and put them back. She looked as she watched Kagome turn off the flame of the stove, and ran to the room where her ragged was. Kagome had set her herbs over by the sink. She ran into the bathroom ignoring the fact she was being watched until she tried to run out. As she passed the opened door she saw her cousin Sota standing behind her.  
  
"Kagome I want to apologize for Inuyasha's sudden hatred towards you. If Koga were here you know that you could talk to him, and I do wish to help heal that pain. Please allow me to be your Koga. I know that I'm not him, but I'm as close as your gonna get."  
  
He took Kagome by her arm, and kissed her hard with passion in his heart giving all he had to express how he felt.  
  
Inuyasha had finally been yelled at so many times, and been given so many stares telling him to apologize that he was going to. When he passed by the hallway he saw Sota... kissing...Kagome.  
  
(Ah!!!!!!!!!!) [Shhhhhh] {That was just wrong okay. Making me kiss my own little brother, and saying that were cousins and we're still kissing! Inuyasha kill him!} | This is pretty interesting | [Shhhhhh]  
  
He clenched the map in his hands, and knew he shouldn't tell her. It would be so stupid to. He meant that it would be... He didn't care. He was to pissed off.  
  
"You!!!!! I'm so going to kick your ass. I'm gonna kick it so bad that you won't be able to move for a year! Get over her!"  
  
He stopped kissing Kagome, and dodged his sword and pushed Kagome back making sure she wasn't harmed.  
  
"Kagome! You really know how to pick' em. Looks like the paper that Sango looked at with Miroku means that you're a wanted convict. He must have really wanted to help you if this is how he treats you. You should know that I loved you just as much a Koga did, so let me take you home."  
  
Kagome looked at Sota; her cousin by her lover only. She looks at Inuyasha, the one who helped her escape that horrible cage, and the one who held her in protection the night previous to.  
  
She looked back to Sota, and yelled to him, "I choose to stay here for a little while longer if you don't mind my stay."  
  
Sango ran up the stairs to where she heard the ruckus, as she looked at Kagome, and Inuyasha, and recalled the night before. Kagome was the runaway!!! 


	4. Marrage is not worth the pain

Forever in Love  
  
3:45 pm, and in Kagome's Room.  
  
What am I going to do? If we are found with Kagome, or Inuyasha we might be accused of helping them illegally. I don't want any of us to come to harm. I have got to think. Think. Think!  
  
"I've got it! Inuyasha I just now read in the paper on an article about last night. You really Stole Kagome from Naraku, and now there's a way you won't have to be judged. I know it's gonna sound crazy, but if you don't want Kagome to go back with Naraku that badly then you'll have to... marry her."  
  
"What!!!! I may have saved her... but there's no way in hell I'm gonna marry her!"  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
Kagome asked trying to keep her voice from a yell.  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth in his quarters until his gash from his side began to open, as he lifted his arms repeatedly. Kagome peeked in every 40 minuets to make sure he was okay, but got tired of it because she saw no progress.  
  
What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just as good as any girl. Well... maybe he's right. I should just leave. (Gasp)  
  
Miroku was in his quarters waiting on His brother to come from Kobe Japan. Sesshomaru of course was a priest, but now he no longer took that duty. Now he was a swords smith, and made swords with his Kyjudo master Totosai.  
  
She heard a soft knock, as she looked down from the top of the stairs. Inuyasha too stopped his pacing. Kiya opened the door for the demon lord. She backed away as she thought Inuyasha was going to be judged.  
Sesshomaru was a judge only by his friend Koga. Koga was the one who helped everybody, but Sesshomaru could only be a judge in his spare time in which was hardly any of his time.  
  
"What did you want this time? You do know that if it's for my brother that it is endangering My career."  
  
"Yes we do Sesshomaru. We need you to make him marry a woman. He's a little hateful to the situation, but I know that if you talk to him he will gladly obey."  
  
Inuyasha peered from the gap in his room at Kagome, and was listening just as well as she was. Kagome turned her gaze to the handsome Inuyasha. His brown hair, and golden brown eyes made him cuter than his brothers.  
Miroku had black hair that came to his shoulders.  
Sesshomaru, whose hair and eyes didn't match as well as Miroku's and Inuyasha's, had blue eyes with white lightning hair. Sure most girls wouldn't think of him as hot, but Kagome wasn't like most girls. ~ - ^  
  
God this has to be the dumbest thing Sango's done since letting Kagome check on me when I don't need help with anything. Kagome is so stupid. I don't even know why I care about her. It's those freak`in brown eyes. It's like if I look in them I see the most beautiful woman in the world, and if anyone says otherwise I want to kill their sorry ass. Dammit! Why do I think of her this way? I think of her like I love her, and I don't even fucking know her.  
  
Oh just shut-up Inuyasha. It's me you arrogant child. Now what the freak is going on. And if you try to make them sound like the bad guy I'll just kick your ass even though you're wounded. Now tell me what the hell is going on, and I know it's the second time I've freak`in asked, now hurry the freak up, and tell me why I have to be your god damned priest.  
  
Well sorry for existing. I have no freak`in idea. I only know we were in the paper, and that to save our lives I have to marry Kagome.  
  
Well it looks like you have to describe her to me. I can tell you're not too happy about it.  
  
Not to happy about it? Oh I'm so going to get a divorce with her if I have to go through with this.  
  
Oh just hurry up and tell me how you picture her, oh yes and I'm one of your judges so don't push anything with me or I'll tell them where your staying got it? And don't think I won't do it.  
  
She has these eyes. These brown eyes that don't look like crap, or dirt, but have this way of looking beautiful. She has these Sakura petal lips; this dark mostly black, but a little bit of purple hair. She has this soft, light, white sorts of pink skin color hands that make me feel weird. Dammit I'm starting to sound like of love her freak`in ass. Dammit, and you can read my every thought like right now. Her ass is perfect.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!!! I can't believe this. Ha ha ha. He's got a crush. Oh my god. He's got a crush on a woman I think that would never go out with him."  
  
Sango looked at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't even near Inuyasha, and he could hear every word of what he said. She shivered. She only dread what he could hear from her, and if he was reading her mind right now. She turned her stare away from Sesshomaru, and turned it to the dishes.  
Miroku looked to his wife with a smirk.  
I told her not to become suspicious. Now she's gonna freak out after he leaves thinking or hoping he didn't read her mind. I get to have sex tonight that's for sure.  
  
Sango was standing in front of him tapping her foot.  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
She hit him on the head with her cutting board. Then stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Will I ever be free of this curse? And it's definitely not my Kazanna. It's my wife. She can be the devil if she wanted, cause she can break all of hell loose. Or however it goes."  
  
Sesshomaru finally stopped laughing to see the girl walking down the stairs was perfect to the description his brother gave him. She was indeed beautiful, and if in his brother's position he probably would've stole her too. Sesshomaru's gaze met Inuyasha's infuriated glare. He could see that his brother had made his decision. He sat upbeat from the chair, and walked into the fire lit room.  
  
Then to Kagome's fright Naraku's slave Kanna, and drunken driver Kagura started to attack the house. Sesshomaru didn't flinch, just recited, "If thou wish to wed may thou speak the words of how thou feel." Naraku laughed horridly, and ordered them to attack it again. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, and drew his Tut-Saiga.  
  
"I care for her enough that I would marry her to save her from being burned, and sent to hell from being cared for. Now would you hurry the fuck up before I have to freak`in start fighting?"  
  
Kagome was worried for Inuyasha. He was willing to risk his life for her, and she knew that she would stay by his side despite what he had said earlier to her, about spending the night with him. She grabbed the knife on the table nearest to them, and made a stance while in his arms, saying that she was prepared to die by the knife.  
  
"I wish to marry him because I know that if I am needed in anyway to him that I would gladly help him as he did for me. I wish to marry him because I wish to be free, and find love even after the one I cared for died. I hope that once we are free that we will know what we both want to do, and because I care for him as a wife would a husband like thingy I think... wait no I like him sorta that way."  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled at how she had a lot to say for her feelings towards him. He had been dishonest and he knew it, but he wasn't going to admit it. He knelt down and kissed Kagome for the very first time. Her blush was fiery red.  
  
Naraku destroyed the door, and Sesshomaru finished, "You are now husband and wife" Sesshomaru left the room still laughing under his breath at how his brother could never make it with such a girl as that, as he imagined Inuyasha getting the shit beat our of him. Naraku's sudden angry expression changed when he saw the rings that had been sealed to their fingers by demon magic. That meant that they would have those rings color or imprint on their fingers for the rest of their lives unless they remarry, then they would become solid gold take on take off rings of passion.  
  
"Well Naraku it looks like you destroyed apart of my house for nothing! I am very disappointed in you. You know the law. If she marries before caught or found in your prosecution then she is no longer your property. Now I ask you to leave this place at once."  
  
Sango was infuriated that he had destroyed her house's living room. She had worked hard, and had to have been touched by the pervert husband of her's over a million times. Now she was going to have to do it again.  
  
"Well now Naraku. It looks like you can quit lying about me, and how I stole Kagome. I only saved her from your horrible lies, and abuse. Oh yes and one more thing. I will make sure she is never bothered by you again."  
  
Inuyasha's stare changed when he saw the drunken driver Kagura kissing the sluttish slave Kanna. (And kanna is about 17 or 15 in this story and she's a really cool.) Naraku was to infuriated by Inuyasha's remark to notice the two behind him.  
  
I can't believe he doesn't notice. He's such a fool. He doesn't even notice how you and I love each other. Just wait until he finds out. Right Kagura.  
  
Of course Kanna, my love. When he finally finds out we will have won our freedom. He will never abuse your perfect body again, my darling.  
  
Kagome stared blankly into the eyes of the brown haired Inuyasha. He was in utter shock. She turned her face, but only saw Kagura, and Kanna side by side. It seemed to Inuyasha though that what he had just saw gave him utter disgust.  
  
"My lord. Might we return home? There is nothing left for us to do. He has married this beautiful, I mean... ugly wench, even though I don't know how. Let us go. We will be waiting for you on the dragons."  
  
"I'll get you Inuyasha. That wench will pay for defying me, and she will pay greatly. Kagome I hope you burn in hell."  
  
Then he left. He left with a terrible wind behind him, and to Sango's surprise the house was back to normal.  
  
So he thinks he can win me over does he? Well I'll make sure that if he touches one finger on this newfound couple's head then he will be killed over and over in hell with that wench Kikyo. Of course those two horrible people belong to each other. Huh?  
  
"AH!!!!! Miroku."  
  
Sango said sweetly. Bam! Miroku had another scar from another handprint on his face.  
  
That night Kagome continued on her plan, but now that she was married it wouldn't be as easy. People could Kill Inuyasha while she was in her hide away, and they could kill everyone in the village with her cousin. She didn't know what to do. Then it came to her. She would take Inuyasha with her to her hide away then once that was done he could divorce her if he wanted, and go on living his life.  
  
Inuyasha laid motionless in the comfort of his bed. Kagome was down stairs freezing her butt off, and he was warm in his bed. Oh what did he care? So they were married it didn't make a difference. She was just another girl that got in his way, and he didn't need her. He didn't think so. In the morning he would leave early so that he could go searching for the gold of the ancient bone eaters. He had heard from a reliable friend that had given him the map about its origin, the origin of the ancient demons. They were called the bone eaters mainly because then they used bones to make poisons and acids, and when they drank bones of other demons they would gain strength. Inuyasha had heard his brothers reading one day in the library at Sesshomaru's about the priestesses and how the priestesses now wouldn't stand a chance in hell with the powerful priestesses from long ago. Not even Kikyo, or Midorico. Although Inuyasha had second thoughts about Midorico. She was an ancient priestess now.  
  
Inuyasha was taken out of his thoughts by the creaking of his door. His door was slowly opening, and he had only one guess to who it was. Yuma. He shivered. Just to make sure Yuma didn't disturb him he pretended he was asleep. The door opened more, and more, and more, and soon the shadowy figure approaching the bed with a knife in one of their hands. Ready to kill.  
  
_______________  
  
Demoness of the light- well looks like the map is even more of a mystery huh Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha- well if you say so, but what's with the "I don't think... I care about Kagome. " I know I don't.  
  
Kagome- Yeah, and I don't care about you either.  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah right. You're just lying.  
  
Demoness of the Light- Well get ready for the next chapy. ^ - ^ You'll learn more about the map. 


	5. Journey

Forever in love  
* * *  
  
5 Journeys  
  
The figure set the knife she had under her pillow, as she moved away the covers. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes knowing that it must have been Kagome. She had her arm under her pillow feeling around trying to adjust the knife so if she were to roll over it wouldn't stab her or Inuyasha. It was indeed Kagome, and she didn't want to be alone. Like Sango had said. She had the need to be next to a man, to feel protection, and not just the sense of being protected.  
If the map I have was given to me by the famous bone-eaters descendant, then why did Naraku, and his gang kill him, and why did Naraku change to become a preacher. He didn't need money. My friend had said to me one night when I had asked about the map that the map lead to the treasures of the ancients. There in the cave it led to was the blue flame of the dog, the purple flame of the angels, the green flame of the cats, and many jewels to which no man can have enough money to compare to. He also said to me that there was one special jewel that could grant any wish to the one who possessed it. He called it the Shikon no Tama. Another thing that was in the cave was the immortal springs. He told me that if I were to place any woman that wasn't a demon or kind as I she would live as long as I, for I placed her in the springs getting my hands combined correct.  
Inuyasha never noticed Kagome's body smuggled next to his. When he finally came out of thought he smiled down at her. She looked peaceful like nothing had happened that day. Inuyasha couldn't help but remember that night. The night he rescued her from that bastard Naraku.  
"No!! Please stop! Your hurting him." The cage door seemed to open, as Inuyasha lay banged up with the gash wound in his side. He tried to stand but could only stay on his hands and knees. "Ah!!!!!!" One demon screamed, then another, and another, and another. When Kagome had helped him up the blood of the demons was all over her hands, and she reeked with their scent.  
  
"When I looked into your eyes Kagome, I felt like nothing else in the world mattered to me except making sure you no longer had to be abused, hurt, or accused of being a possessed demon child. I only wanted to help you. And even now when I look in your eyes it's like I know what I want and are sure of it, like an instinct."  
  
He turned over on his side as he snuggled down to look at Kagome's warm loving face. She was indeed his wife legally at least, but would he be able to tell her that he truly cared for her? No. He shook his head; she would run off with her cousin Sota and leave him even though they were married. Besides she probably wouldn't want to go with him to find the ancient bone- eaters cave. Of course she wouldn't; she was raised by wolfs.  
  
"Huh? Um-uh Inuyasha... what's this map?"  
  
"Uh. It's a map to the ancient bone-eaters cave. Why do you ask?" He said in a harsh enough tone to make Kagome's voice rise in the process.  
  
"I was just wondering. Do you think you could tell me what it is like? Since I have been known to be in every cave in this land I might know where it is. That is... if you even want my help."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Nah. You don't need to go with me so it's none of you're business. You'd just get in the way, and mess me up when I'm fighting. You'd probably be bad luck."  
  
"I would not!" Kagome said her face bunched up with lines of stress and tiredness. She sat up and crossed her arms. Why does he think I am no good? I am very well navigated, and I know how to do a lot of things most girls couldn't dream of doing. I could be more of a help to him then anyone else he might take. "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha being the man he was he normally wouldn't lie on women, but with Kagome he softly rested his head on her chest. She leaned her head against his, and heard a small moan escape his lips, but only took her hand and rubbed his head to calm him. Kagome fell asleep while brushing through his silky brown hair, almost black in the darkness of night.  
  
Inuyasha's dream was one he would regret remembering:, "Kikyo! Kikyo are you all right? That son of a...huh? Kikyo you shouldn't move. You're near death. Kikyo stop."  
"Oh Inuyasha. You... worry too much, and that's why I care for you even after a few moonlight kisses. You are truly a loyal lover and I will wait for you forever. You may leave me here if you must. I will wait for you to return my love." He left Kikyo that day to go with Nobunaga to fight with Vietnam in a small war to get to China. He of course survived to live and tell the tale, which was more he could say for some of the others. Then he came across a man gossiping about the famous Batossi, Kenshin Himura. He was eager to fight this man to see his true strength, but of course they lost to soon for him to fight this man who assassinated the Chinese with utter dance steps. Inuyasha thought he would be no match for him. Then his dream shifted. He was human and in a hut where he heard a giant spider coming. Then Kagome... "Inuyasha!!!!!" The sun had seemed to of rose, and his brown hair changed to silver, and he had dog-ears!!! Then it stopped.  
Inuyasha suddenly risen from his sleep, out of breath and covered in sweat. Kagome whimpered a little, but then rubbed Inuyasha's shoulders relaxing him.  
  
"Kagome I... didn't you call me a few moments ago? Uh... of course not. It was only a dream."  
  
Inuyasha heard the sound of voices from the other room. It was Shippo and his wife Yuma. They were talking about how they didn't like the fact Naraku threatened Inuyasha and Kagome, and yet how they worry what he meant by greatly to Kagome.  
  
Sota walked out of his tribe's cave. Everything was as it should have been. His watchers returned every few hours to give him a report on the tribe. The women and children were in a closer more safe upper part of the cave, where only their senses could guide them so no one could try to find them alone, and not get lost. Then he smelt a scent that was quite familiar. It smelt to him like Inuyasha. He laughed at this opportunity to win Kagome's love, soul, and life. She would be his, and if Inuyasha beat him then it was only fair. He jumped down and stood infont of the disguised Naraku. "Ah Inuyasha... I see you wanted revenge for me kissing Kagome. Keh. You'll never win. Kagome will be my wife. Huh? Ah!" Blood spewed from his neck as Naraku laughed.  
  
"Fool. I had no desire to settle a score with you; I only wanted you out of my way so I can kill Kagome. But thanks anyway for leaving me so much time to find your women and children. I will kill them all then I will make Kagome bare my child... and then well you understand fool." Naraku turned and left while Sota tried to stand and get to Kagome, but failed and was killed. A sword went through his throat and twisted. He fell to the ground with the blood pouring out of his neck.  
  
Kagome opened both of her brown eyes with a sharp pain in her back. Inuyasha turned to look at her, and saw a line of blood leaking through her backside. When he moved around to get a better look it was thick and wider. He took Kagome in his arms with her head to his chest. "Kagome what the hell is wrong with you? You're back is freak`in bleed`in." She tried to calm her breathing, but it was as if she couldn't breathe, almost as if she had no lungs to even grasp the air with. Her vision was beginning to fade away. Even Inuyasha's chest was a blur. Her fight to breathe changed to breathing and seeing.  
What's going on? Did one of my major kin die? Wait. Did Naraku... (Kagome struggling to get breath) No... dammit all. Why did I have to become a blood sister? Or sisterian. Uh... no... Inu...Yasha...help me.  
Kagome shut her eyes, and Inuyasha gasped with shock. "Kagome. No. You can't die. Damn it all. It makes no sense. She was calming me then when she stopped it was as if someone had killed apart of her. Wait. Is Naraku controlling her? Dammit. Urgh!" He tried to think of a way to wake her up. She was in his arms, and there wasn't much he could do for her. Inuyasha came up with an idea in which he would do with no normal girl, but Kagome was his wife, and he was her husband so that made it his duty to protect her at whatever the cost. He cupped her small delicate face in his palms, and breathed his warm candy flavored breath into her sealing a kiss. Kagome's face turned a sakura blossom pink, and warmth came to her body. She again could feel his body's presence near her.  
  
"Inu...Yasha? Did... you just..." Kagome said after his mouth left her. She missed the warmth of his kiss even though it had only been a few seconds. She wanted it to return. The warmth it gave her was warmer than the demon skins she had back in her village house. And even they were the warmest in the land. Koga's kiss gave her a similar feeling but Inuyasha's seemed more natural like he wasn't trying to please her. She put her head to his chest. It was warm also. She didn't want to move at all. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? Uh... Kagome?"  
  
"Shhhhhh you'll ruin the moment." Kagome replied with a smile along with the darker blush on her face. She relaxed her body setting her legs in a v position and her arms together while her hands meeting on Inuyasha's chest. His chest was a little wet, but that made Kagome feel like she wasn't the only one in a panic.  
Inuyasha had a fiery red blush. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's small body. Ran his fingers through her Purple, Navy Blue, and Black hair. He hair was a mixture of his favorite colors of hair. Her breathing was soft, sweet, and cold to his over normal hot body. He was still in a short kind of shock from his dream. Those ears just crept the hell out of him. Shoot he was a little shaky from em. He rested his head on her's and rested through the rest of the night.  
  
Demoness of the light- sorry about it being short, my next chappys gonna be longer okay. * 0 *  
- 


	6. Foregivness

Forever In Love  
  
Chapter 6: Forgiveness  
  
Shippo shook Kagome until one of her brown eyes opened. "Wake up Kagome. You better hurry if you're gonna catch that runaway dog. You know who I mean." He said with a smile and an nudge in her gut. Kagome held her side. Her back still hurt, and she knew that he must be going to the cave of the ancients. He wouldn't say she's useless if she got there before him could he? Her painful face changed to a smile that could bring life to the deadest things around. Her hair was a little tangled, but Kagome took the blanket from the bed with her as she ran down the stairs past Sango and Miroku who looked at her strangely from the kitchen. She threw open the door as Inuyasha finished putting the sattle on the Dragon's silver gold back. He turned to look at Kagome who was circled by the purple velvet blanket.  
  
"Uh... Kagome what are you doing up at 5:30 in the morning? Uh... Kag...ome." He was blushing, and bad. His once pale-peached face turned to a light cherry pink. Inuyasha thought to himself of what he thinks she looks like. [Her dark blue, purple, and black hair is shining in the dawned sun of morning. Her brown eyes look blue from this distance in which they match her hair perfectly. The blanket hides the curves of her delicate, small, and beautiful body. And yet no matter how I look at her, she looks beautiful right now in the dawn of this morning sun.] "I... uh..."  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked letting go of the blanket that was hiding her white robe, tide with one of Inuyasha's poppy red belt. She walked over to him, and with her soft hand lifted up his bangs to feel his forehead.  
  
"You don't have a fever. Huh? You're blushing! Inuyasha you're blushing...for me?" Kagome said hoping he would answer a yes or do something nice.  
  
Inuyasha turned his back to her. "No not for you. It's just the sun reflecting off of my face, and this work on the two dragons has made my body warm. You don't need to be out here. My brother lost his wife early in the morning because she didn't listen to him when he told her to stay home; while he finished off the demons. His little girl Yuri ran out and was killed and his wife right after. Don't let that happen to you Kagome. I don't think you want to die. Now go back inside before I have to throw you in. Huh?"  
Kagome had heard about Sesshomaru's wife from Koga. Back when she was with Koga she didn't think he helped people too much, but now that she saw it from another person's point of view he helped out many in hard situations. She laced her fingers with Inuyasha's and with her other hand she rested her head on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha... if you hate me so much then why don't you just kill me. Koga's dead and I would rather be with him then with a stuck up, rude, crude, inconsiderate bastard like you any day!" Kagome tried to make it sound like she meant it, but it seemed Inuyasha could smell her lying. When he turned around he unlaced their fingers and cupped her face in his right hand as his other hand embraced her softly, and with that he kissed her. Kagome felt like she couldn't stand. She had just yelled at a guy, and what did he do? He made her melt quicker, and better then Yuma's butter.  
  
"Now Kagome. I told you if you didn't go inside I would have to take you and throw you in." Inuyasha took Kagome, and lifted her up off the ground, and held her like a mother to a baby position, and walked up the still open front door. When Inuyasha walked through Miroku couldn't help but chuckle. Inuyasha was wearing his father's black Kimono with a red under shirt, which gave him more camouflage. He walked swiftly up the stairs a little mumble here and there but that was normal. Now his father's Kimono came in handy. He could put up a barrier to keep the demons out, and her in. Sorta like those demon seals, he thought when he arrived at the door.  
  
Kagome turned to the room where Shippo hadn't woke her, the one he was at wasn't the room she was in this morning. She started to panic. She kicked her feet wildly at Inuyasha giving him a few good blows to the arm. She then was squirming. Kicking her feet, and her arms making her push away. The cage had done this to her. Inuyasha tightened his hold way to late, and she was free of his grip. Kagome ran like her life was for the wild, and she didn't look back, she feared that if she saw him again, fear would strike her, and he would get her just like Naraku did in those foolish games of his. Naraku had earned her trust once. Once Kagome was the maiden of his Shinto shrine when he first had her. One night her had called her, and as only a maiden she obeyed. He had asked her to undress, and when she refused he would hit her. "Wench!" he would say sometimes. One time she had trusted him when he had told her he would vow to never do it again.  
  
Naraku lied. He had taken Kagome in his arms and gave a deathening grip over her. Then he took her and threw her on the bed. His rape of her left more memory of him then she wanted too. She wasn't going to be tricked again. She had, had her ribs, leg, and arm broken from Naraku's rape. She might be killed if Inuyasha raped her. She didn't want to die. Not yet.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if he could get her slightest scent, but it seemed Kagome could hide that from him. She hadn't taken a bath, which made it harder for her to be found.  
  
[ now remember inuyasha is not a demon...yet. He's a normal human, with brown hair, and all that. Don't forget he has no demon blood. You're probably mad at me for doing this but you better read the rest of chapter 5 and on the ancient bone eater's cave.]  
  
"Kagome!!!! Lady Kagome!!!! What's wrong!!!! What did I say?! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome lifted up her head in spite of Inuyasha's call. He came to look for me...alone. No, he can't in the forest my tree nymphs! She thought to herself. Inuyasha looked around. The world seemed to be closing in on him then voices of girls, and the beat of music hit Inuyasha's ears. He yelled out trying to resist their lullaby.  
  
"Where is Kagome? Tell me you tree nymphs. Kagome!!!" He had kept his sanity as they sang louder and louder. Kagome got up from her seated position, and ran through the trees blindlessly. "Inuyasha... don't give in to them. They hated me for taking Koga, I might not be able to control them. Please wait for me, be alright."  
  
"Yah...lala la. Oooooo. Yah da da da da da da da. Da da da...da da da do da. [Melody of Inuyasha and Kagome's song from the series.] Kagome found him. Trying his best to keep his sanity.  
  
[Now Naraku finds out about kanna and Kagura but not before they earn their freedom.]  
  
"Yes sir... I would like to be able to no longer work under or for the preacher, and are willing to buy that trashy slave of his." She told the merchant standing at the owner's booth. His red hair and green eyes reminded her of her father Kurama, and the daughter of his, of her mother Botan. The little boy eying her with a cruel frown reminded her of her brother Hiei. Though he had a sense of longing towards her. The merchant returned with 30 gold yen, and a few U.S dollars. Kagura took them gladly out of the merchants hand a saluted him goodbye. Kanna stood over by a tree with her yukata out of place showing her breasts shadows. When Kagura sat down Kanna laid her head in her lap.  
  
"Lover Kagura... you smell of water, lilies, and fire blossoms. Did you kill another woman?"  
Kagura shushed her by brushing through her hair with her sleek soft, and caressful hands. "My love... you are no longer a slave of Naraku. I now have you as my property, and I have proof if you need it." Kanna shook her head in belief. Kagura's hand wandered on Kanna's body. One moved away a side of the robe uncovering her breast. Kanna blushed furiously. Kagura grasped it in one hand, as kanna whimpered in enjoyment. Kagura shushed her again. Kanna kept quiet.  
  
Kanna's hands went around Kagura's feminine neck, and pulled her down into a powerful kiss. [Kagura is a girl peoples] Kanna's head pushed against one of her breasts. Kagura moved her hand down further to Kanna's gentile. Her fingers rubbed inside of Kanna. Kanna moaned as Kagura moved slowly and painlessly on top of her. Kanna switched her hands from around Kagura's neck to removing her Kimono. She moved away her top as Kagura continued to play without mercy. Kanna's whimpering turned into a soft whispering moan of yes. Kagura smiled, and then removed her hand from Kanna's gentile.  
  
"No. Kagura don't remove it. I didn't want you to stop." Kanna complained. She was lifted from the ground and into Kagura's arms. "We shall return home and make love until we are satisfied correct? Kanna... of course I'm right." Kagura finished, kissing Kanna's neck.  
  
Inuyasha's once handsome brown hair changed into silver, and his eyes pure red, with his pupils a dark teal blue. "Uh... Inuyasha." Kagome said in horror. He grew claws that could shred through almost anything. " Ah... argh...ah..." Inuyasha screamed in pain. Kagome ran over to his side, and the nymph's lullaby stopped in mid tune.  
  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha stop it. Stop it! Inuyasha please stop it. Huh?" Inuyasha tried standing up. His hair covered his face from her, and there was a mystical fog around them. The nymphs were terrified, and ran in terror. Kagome wanted to run, and back away, and leave him there, but she wouldn't move. Her instincts told her not to move or she might be killed. " Eh...Yah!" Inuyasha yelled in demon form. The nymph's screams could be heard from the farthest village, and Kagome still didn't move as she heard him walking closer to where she was standing.  
Inuyasha's laugh was one of pure evil. She only wished the nymphs had not tried to control him. He wouldn't have killed them if they had just hid in the trees. She stopped her thoughts, as his presence was closer now, and almost behind her. Then he was there. Kagome gulped hoping he wouldn't kill her. Then he laughed.  
  
"He he he he he. Ha ha ha ha ha. Fool." He drew his sword as it transformed into a giant Tut-Saiga. He thrust it into the ground and pushed Kagome down. She fell backward onto the blanket he had before when he had been looking for her. He laughed again, and cracked his knuckles then got on his hands and knees and was crawling towards her. "In...Inuyasha. Stay away from me. Owasari!" Boom! Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. " Why the hell did you do that? Huh?" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was afraid you had lost your soul. Inuyasha..." A tear ran down Kagome's face. "I was afraid that you were going to hurt me...Inuyasha."  
  
"What happened though? I don't understand it. First I was looking for you, and tree nymphs started to sing their songs, and the more I resisted... the more I began to change. Kagome tell me what I did. Now!" Inuyasha unintentionally growled at the last moment.  
He had florescent purple streaks like Sesshomaru but his were more of a natural lightening shaped. He had longer canine teeth that gave Kagome the chills. He now had silver hair, with shades of brown highlights, and his eyes were just like they were before. Red on the outside, and his pupil a dark teal blue. His claws stayed with him on his hands, and he had demon blood infused with his own human blood. Kagome knew if she were to stay with him she would have to get used to his scary appearance before she went mad from terror. "Kagome! What happened?!" He yelled at her trying to break her trance.  
  
"Inuyasha... I came over to your side to see what had happened. You only stayed there kneeling and looking at the ground. Then yo..." Inuyasha covered her mouth. He moved his head around in a circle and sniffed the air. "It's him. Naraku." He grabbed Kagome and held her in place in his arms. Kagome tried to break free in fear that he would kill her if she didn't get away. "Err... ERR...!" Inuyasha looked directly at her, and Kagome stopped pushing on his arm to get away. Inuyasha went down to her neck and Bit her with his fangs. Naraku approached with only himself and a hoard of demons. 


	7. enemies at large

Forever in Love  
  
Chapter 7: Enemies at large.  
  
Kagome was bleeding from the bite mark on her neck, almost her shoulder. Inuyasha with his teeth still in her tasting her blood, looked toward Naraku.  
  
"Ha ha ha. You pathetic little man even as a demon with full pure hatred filled blood you could not defeat me." Then Naraku looked toward Kagome. "You've feasted on my property?" Naraku said in revolt, hatred, and ill temper. Inuyasha set Kagome down on the ground, and released his bite from her. She's unconscious good. Poor Kagome. I've forced her to do many things and I'm sure this never would have happened if I hadn't tried to take her upstairs to our new bedroom. It's not my fault she was scared it was Naraku's. He probably raped her and worse things by taking her to a bedroom she'd never seen before. I must remember what aunt Misou, and Uncle Aoshi said. "Anger will cause only pain, but strength in yourself can bring you power from within to make you unstoppable." I must remember this and use it here in battle. Inuyasha finished thinking.  
  
Naraku's smirk only infuriated him though. Inuyasha growled, and his fangs grew longer. Control your temper. Control your temper. He recited in his head until he was calm, and stood straight instead of slouched. His brown streaks spread out more through his hair almost like he had to many highlights. His silver hair still showed and shined above it all. Naraku looked confused. "You are spared for now Inuyasha. I feel this sense as if I've lost something with out knowing. Oh yes and Kagome. Instead of just killing you... I've decided that you will be the bearer." Inuyasha frowned. What does he mean by bearer? Hmm, Kagome. He thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, as he headed back to the mansion. He kicked open the door to find Sango and Miroku running towards him. Thunder sounded as loud as it could get. Inuyasha carried Kagome's fragile body upstairs to their new room. "Kagome. Kagome." He said softly into her ear. She looked up at him with the cut making it hard to breathe. His eyes were the same as they were back in the forest only they had a more worried expression in them. "I...Inu...Inuyasha. Did I mess up again?" She told him trying to smile, and not show him her mar, and pain. "No Kagome. I should have known better then to take you to this new room of ours. I apologize, but you need to stop coming after me. I didn't want to marry you or have anything to do with you, please understand that the closer you are to me now the more dangerous I become. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to be in any more danger then you already are." Kagome let the tear she had tried to hold in fall down her cheek that was colored with blood, and dirt. "Oh Inuyasha. I couldn't hate you or be thinking less of you when I am not with you. It is when I'm without you that I suffer. ... When I woke up this morning I could only tremble as I found that Shippo warned me of you leaving. The reason I had the blanket was because I felt so cold with you gone. Almost as if all the warmth of the blanket had disappeared leaving me in the cold, and all alone without anyone they're to protect me. I need you with me. You keep me sane. Without you I would have killed myself and gone mad with sadness, sorrow, and hatred. You are the only one who knew nothing of me... yet helped me on your own accord. I beg you to forgive me, for I am not worthy to even be falsely you wife." Kagome said not noticing she was crying in front of him. As Inuyasha set Kagome on the bed the power to the house went out, and she saw the red of his eyes when the lightning brought them a glimpse of each other. Inuyasha took of his kimono top, as he went inside the bed, and lay there while Kagome stared into nothingness. He moved over to her side, and looked at the wound he had given her. "Kagome I apologize for causing you pain then. Do not expect me to stay with you, for this is our last night together. I will not be by your side ever again, now I bid you goodnight." His harsh tone said to her as his hand went over her wound. The song of the nymphs had given him the power to heal one another, but only by heart could he do this, and so this was done for Kagome.  
  
Indeed in the morning Kagome woke up alone. She felt the spot on the bed were he had lay. She turned over and sobbed on it. He had kept his word, and no one came to comfort her that day. Kagome stayed in bed thinking not of her plan but of Inuyasha. Trying to see or know what he might be doing, until she heard a voice. The voice was evil and exploited. Naraku had disguised himself well, and even in sent of Inuyasha. "Kagome I could not leave without you. Last night I was a fool. I can't be without you." Naraku entered the bedroom as Kagome held in her scream. It is so much like him in his demon form I cannot tell weather Naraku or Inuyasha. Naraku approached he bed. "Kagome you fear me in this form do you? Perhaps you would like me in another form." He took his hand and placed it over her mouth making her blind. Naraku made himself look like Koga, and entered the bed, as he raped Kagome. She screamed, and some came knocking on the door to see if she were all right, but Naraku locked them out, as they became more, and more worried about her.  
  
Inuyasha strapped the leather heels around the metal pole, as he entered the Dojo Inn. Sango and Miroku were with him, as they weren't supposed to be. "You have to return back to the house with us. I have this bad feeling Kagome's in danger." Sango said worried for her new friends life. Miroku kept quite which made Sango even more desperate. When Inuyasha turned to look at her it was with a cold stare telling her to back off or she would regret it. Sango did so even though she didn't want to. "I can't have her hang`in around. She'll only get in my way, and bother me when I'm fighting. If I keep hang`in out with her I'll become attached, and she might do me like Kikyo did, and besides, who needs love cause I know I don't." Miroku lifted his head up, and hit inuyasha in the back of his head. "We will not be staying here tonight. My sutra's say that Kagome is pregnant with Naraku's child, and if we do not hurry she will become his slave forever. Now stop being a stubborn mule, and let's return home." Inuyasha ignored Miroku for the rest of his trip on the way home. When they entered their house everyone was asleep, and when they found Shippo he was almost dead.  
  
"Master inuyasha. H...he took Kagome after her raped her in your room. We all thought that he was you, because he disguised himself as you, and Kagome had refused, and done her best to stop him, but when he finished he nearly killed her himself. Yo...you have to save her before it's to late." Inuyasha clenched his fists together. Damn Naraku. He thought in his mind. Sango was sobbing in the other room. "If inuyasha had just listened to me then none of this would've happened. He married her, and he should've protected her. But no he had to be afraid of love, and runaway from his problem. That Bastard!" Sango yelled as Miroku held her back stopping her from running into the room, and getting herself killed.  
  
Kanna lay on Kagura's naked chest. They had made love 6 times and Kagura let Kanna master her, as Kagura master Kanna alone. They were proud of being free. Now Naraku could leave them alone, and never bother them again. Just then Naraku burst through the entrance as Kagura opened her eyes slowly. He stared at them with horror. But Kagura only smirked. "Would you care to join us?" She said sounding innocent, and when Naraku was about to hit her a contract appeared in front of him. It said, you no longer have power, right, or permission to own, hurt, or bother Kagura Hitori, or Kanna Hitori. They are free by law and if any damage is found or given to them then you will suffer as they have suffered. You will become a slave for 11 years, then you must work for a slave owner for 112 years, or until you can be set free. We have full right and custody of them, and you no longer can have power or control over them.  
Signed: Senator Tomoe.  
  
Naraku put down his hand. "Fine...I see you no longer belong to me, and so I must share my riches with you as a proper celebration. I shall join you, but only for dinner then I must be on my way." He sat down beside them, and covered Kagura's body more so that it was not as reveling.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to look around. Her legs hurt like hell. As she looked around she noticed she was in the same room as the night Naraku beat her before the cage with Inuyasha. She began to panic. "AH! Someone help me! Please! Help me! Help! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while banging on the door.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground trying to pick up Kagome's scent. Dammit I can't pick up her scent any where except in the air, and Miroku's already pissed at me and won't let me use Hachi. How am I gonna find her now? Huh? Her scent just became stronger. "Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha called out running towards the fading image of her when she was in his arms.  
  
"Let me out! Please...somebody...somebody please...please help me... please." Kagome said full of fear, and uneasiness. "Inuyasha... please...please save me..." Inuyasha drew his Tut-Saiga and sliced through the door of Naraku's fortress. "Naraku! You will pay for what you have done. Kagome! Kagome where are you?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head with the dried lines of tear marks on her face. " I...Inuyasha?" She said hopefully. The door flew open and there he stood while Naraku charged towards him with his demon sword. "Shie! Inuyasha!" Naraku called as he dodged it easily. Kagome looked at Inuyasha even though she didn't realize she looked like his mother sort of in the kimono she was wearing. She ran to Inuyasha and they all fell leaving her in the kimono he recognized her in. "Kagome are you all right?" She nodded. "Inuyasha this is the room where he used to beat me, and do things that made me afraid of changes. He terrifies me more then I should be." Inuyasha turned her around and let her sob a little on his chest. She's been through so much these past couple of days. I don't know how we'll survive? On the return home Kagome fell asleep on his back, and as she slept this is what she dreamed, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She called into total darkness. "Where is everyone? Huh? Aren't you Kikyo? Wha...what are you doing. Ah!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to herself being placed into her warm bed. Inuyasha wasn't the one placing her into bed though. It was her friend Sango. Sango looked happy, and not like she wanted to kill somebody.  
  
When Inuyasha came to see her it was when he had finished his bath. The light was out, and Kagome heard the door creak open. She looked up and about with a start. A small light from lightning clashed, and shown Inuyasha in a towel. His chest still had drops of warm water on it, and his hair was drenched in warm water giving it a shine. He entered the bed with the white towel still tightly around his waist. "Kagome I see you're awake. If you would like I can leave you alone, or we could both go see the new room. Of course it's not like it matters to me. I don't care which ever you wish to do." Kagome's blushing face hiding a smile let out the smile. Kagome lay on Inuyasha's chest, not caring about the water still on him or of the water falling on her face from his hair. She only wanted the warmth he had given her that one time, once again. It was warmth that was soothing, and comforting. Warmth that no one else could give her except for him.  
  
The next morning Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms with a blush on His face. He had stayed with her all night, and it seemed that he was going to stay, and not leave her for a while. "uh... Uh? Well good morning." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome snuggled closer. Inuyasha stayed smiling. I feel fine. I don't feel the need to move away, I don't feel the need to leave, or wake up early anymore. I know that now I shouldn't leave her side until Naraku's dead, so she must go wit me to the ancient bone eater's cave. Inuyasha thought. He wrapped his arm around her in a protective stance, as She kissed his chest. She turned the other way, and made herself comfortable while she had the space. He was strong, and big, and yet she was fragile, and small. No one would have thought that they might be perfect for each other. No one except Sango.  
  
After a few more hours in bed together, Kagome still slept while Inuyasha crept out of bed to get dressed. Sango paced back and forth. Now Inuyasha is part demon, he will have a harder time controlling himself with kagome.  
  
Inuyasha heard Sango in her mind. He didn't understand how but she was really starting to tick him off. He went and laid down next to Kagome. " Your mine, and no one else can have you understand?" He asked her. She opened her eyes, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Right. I am yours and yours only." She kissed him, and Shippo entered the room with a knife in one hand as he crept behind Inuyasha, and Yume with a dagger, as she leant over Kagome. 


End file.
